<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honour thy mother by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955839">Honour thy mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bates Motel (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Incest, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 05, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Di suo padre non gli era mai realmente importato.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norma Bates/Norman Bates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honour thy mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Di suo padre non gli era mai realmente importato.</p><p>Sam Bates era stato un gran lavoratore ma un padre assente e un pessimo marito, ricordava ancora tutte le volte che sua madre gli aveva proposto di giocare a nascondino insieme; solamente con gli anni aveva intuito che quelli non erano giochi ma fughe. Fughe da Sam Bates, dalle sue parole e soprattutto dai suoi pugni, per quegli stessi motivi Dylan se n’era andato di casa e Norman lo capiva fin troppo bene.</p><p>Quando suo padre era morto non aveva avvertito nulla, né dolore né rammarico, solamente un vuoto dentro di sé e la sensazione che ora tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.</p><p>Adorava sua madre invece, alla follia e forse in una maniera non propriamente consona.</p><p>Norma Bates era la sua ancora, la sua roccia, l’unica donna che gli avrebbe dato amore e affetto incondizionato e che lo avrebbe amato per sempre, era giusto che lui l’adorasse. Norma lo aveva sempre difeso fin da bambino e che ora lui si preoccupasse per lei era il minimo che potesse fare.</p><p>Norman adorava troppo sua madre per entrare realmente in conflitto con lei, potevano litigare ma non se ne sarebbe mai andato come aveva fatto Dylan, non lui. Se se ne fosse andato cosa ne sarebbe stato di sua madre? Cosa avrebbe fatto Norma senza di lui e cosa avrebbe fatto lui senza Norma?</p><p>I loro destini erano uniti, ineluttabili e nessuno li avrebbe mai separati, certo … poteva accadere che si arrabbiasse con lei ma alla fine i fatti dimostravano che Norma Bates aveva sempre ragione, Norma sapeva sempre cosa fare e come comportarsi.</p><p>Lui aveva bisogno di lei, l’avrebbe difesa e avrebbe fatto di tutto per lei, lei aveva ucciso per lui, ricordava fin troppo bene come Norma avesse ucciso Brady. Povera sciocca Brady che voleva dividerlo da sua madre ma non sarebbe avvenuto perché loro si appartenevano e lui l’adorava fin troppo per andarsene.</p><p>Il motel era perfetto, White Pine Bay era finalmente divenuta una città tranquilla e il loro piano era perfetto, nulla avrebbe rovinato la loro felicità.</p><p>Nemmeno gli omicidi di sua madre ma sua madre li commetteva per proteggerlo e per aiutarlo, come con Brady, lui poi doveva aiutarla a nascondere i corpi ma era il minimo che potesse fare per ringraziarla. Norma era sempre stata pronta ad aiutarlo e meritava che lui l’adorasse, lei era la sua campagna, la sua partner, la sua migliore amica, Norma Bates era tutto il suo mondo.</p><p>Inoltre gli perdonava quei gradevoli intermessi, quando spiava le coppie nel motel, era un passatempo innocuo, lo eccitava e non si faceva male nessuno, cosa poteva mai esserci di male si era detto lui se sua madre non lo giudicava?</p><p>In quanto a quello che si trovava in cantina … era giusto che stesse lì, protetta e al sicuro, lui l’avrebbe tenuta al sicuro perché era un bravo figlio e lei meritava la giusta considerazione. Se solo Caleb e Chic non si fossero intromessi ma lui e Mother avrebbero sistemato tutto, lo facevano sempre e lo avrebbero rifatto di nuovo. Aiutare sua madre dopo tutto quello che lei aveva fatto per lui era davvero il minimo si disse per l’ennesima volta Norman Bates.</p><p>Norman Bates adorava sua madre Norma Bates, la santificava quasi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>